gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blivery
Hi everyone! I'm a new beurocrat in this Wiki (together with User:Tora-dono) and I'm responsible for the codes and the design here. If you have questions or ideas to make this wiki better, then feel free to write me :) when you post here something please don't forget to put ~~~~ at the end. Thank you! -blivery complaints Hi when I check this wiki but I like old infobox, theme better. there will be some more who like the old more but its time for this wiki to grow. The infoboxes were too old. This one is up to date and contains much more informations and is much more compact and useful. It's strange to see this wiki like that, I know. it's just a thing of getting used to it. But thanks for your opinion! And it was a wish since a long time of the old beurocrats and members to change the wiki theme and so on. So it could not be wrong (it stood on the old mainpage in the to do list) If you have ideas to make the new infobox better then feel free to tell me ;) blivery 16:26, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Infobox You forgot to add Weed Gaiden on Zion's new infobox for appearance. Can you add Weed Gaiden on Zion's Siblings's infobox too? I'd really like to but I'm not able to do this cause I don't have Weed Gaiden yet. I can only fill out the appearence of which mangas I have. Sorry for that :/ Somebody else has to do this blivery 10:11, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- I finish add new infobox on Weed's family and Koyuki's family too. Very good work! Big thanks :) blivery 19:06, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- I finish add new Infobox for all Shiroi Senshi Yamato, Byakuren no Fangu and Fang Characters. Can you add Image Size on Infobox like Jirōmaru (SSY) and others need 250px. adding a size will not be a solution because the pictures are just too small. The pictures have to be bigger. the only thing is to make the pictures bigger but this also would look bad. the best way would be to find someone who would be ready to scan the characters in a better quality or they have to stay like that blivery 13:22, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Can you add Ginga no Inutachi on Infobox new? Sure! blivery 14:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Help Can you check Lydia's new infobox? I add her children's name and publish it but I don't see her children's name. Fixed it! blivery 20:13, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Questions What kind of Shin Gaiden you have? Like Kai Brother's background story. I have Shin Gaiden 1 and 2. The one about the kai brothers and the other about Benizakura and Tomon. blivery 22:59, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you take pictures page of kai brothers's story? So I can find out. Manga I have: *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (18 first edition) *Ginga Densetsu Weed (first edition, not complete) *Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion (Volumes 1-30) *Ginga Densetsu Riki (first edition) *Ginga Densetsu Anju To Jirōmaru *Ginga Densetsu Akame (volume 1, not complete) *Ginga: The Last Wars (Volumes 1-10: I already order new volume 11, it is being shipped) I can do when I find the time for it but I think it will be in two weeks. If youre still interestet then I can send it to you blivery 23:15, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I am interest about Kai Brothers and Benizakura's background story. Take your time Here is my User:Kitsunes97 so u can send it to me, thank you. ---- I like new theme design of Gin and Ohu Army, it's better way. Anything new about Kai Brothers and Benizakura's background story? I know it will takes two weeks. User:Kitsunes97 Thanks! I think I can give you the scans this weekend blivery 19:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Are you going to send scans to me today or tomorrow? I will scan them for you tomorrow. Had not much time the last days blivery 15:09, July 2, 2017 (UTC)